1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bed siderail. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a bed siderail with vertical and/or horizontal extensions or gap fillers. In another aspect, the invention relates to a siderail retractable underneath a bed support frame. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a siderail deployed to a position closely abutting a bed mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
Hospital beds are provided siderails to prevent a patient from falling out. Additional safeguards are sometimes desirable, providing siderails with greater coverage of the bedside, thereby reducing gaps between the siderails or the siderails and the headboard or footboard.
It would be advantageous to provide a siderail or bed and siderail assembly that reduces gaps, and increases safety.